Sex on the Beach
by Aelfrick Sai Wolf
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke never seem to enough beach sex scenes, so i just wrote this one-shot. enjoy! Wrning: sex btween 2 men probably not as good as my other oneshot , BJ, mild grinding SN & NS


**AN:- Hey all. Sorry for the long ass wait and temporary hiatus on my other stories but i have not abandoned them. I will try to complete them before i start college at the end of august as most of my attention will be on my studies. if you're wondering den yes my stories will not be like over 12 chapters long. i prefer to type longer chpters, opposed to short ones.**

**Anywayz here is somting i hope will make up for my absence(which i refuse to give excuses for) and pleaz tell me if there are any mistakes/errors. Criticism wrks as well.**

**No need for a warning as it's in the summary but i 4got to mention mild angst**

**ENJOYZZ!**

**Sex on the Beach**

Today was the day. It was their 5th anniversary after confessing their love for each other and taking their relationship from rivalry friendship to boyfriends/lovers. All the trials and tribulations they had to go through to get to this point was actually worth it in the end to make their bonds stronger in the end. And for one Naruto Uzumaki what better way to celebrate his bond with his beau than a nice quite picnic on the beach (hopefully leading to something more afterwards).

He was secretly hoping for a repeat of the night before, where at exactly midnight, he and his raven haired lover had wild kinky sex that would put even the horniest energizer bunny to shame. He awoke that morning with his lover buried deep in him which lead to another round and his lover to be tired out (hey, not his fault he had more stamina and better recovery time).

"'Suke (pronounce sue-kay) I'm going out for bit 'kay?" he whispered in said lover's ear after a quick shower and change. A pair of pale arms came out from the sheets to wrap around his shoulders and drag him down to deep, passionate kiss.

"Not yet," came the husky reply after they broke apart, "You have a problem that needs fixing first." Sasuke then began to slowly grind his sheet cover erection against his lover's thigh.

"Sorry 'Suke I have to plan things for tonight. Plus I'm already clean and I rather not shower again 'cause I'll be late," Naruto said while pulling away from that tempting pale body. The grip on his shoulders tightened and he was pulled down again for another kiss.

"How about a blow job then? I'll promise to make tonight even more special," was the erotic reply. Never one to refuse his lover's willingness, the sheet was yanked away and he immediately began leaving a trail of kisses and love-bites along the pale, toned chest. Sasuke's groans and labored breaths filled the room and then a shout of pleasure was given as he was taken into the moist heat of his lover's mouth.

Wrapping his finger around the base that couldn't fit in his mouth, he began to squeeze gently while pumping. Running a pierced tongue over the underside vein, he sucked Sasuke's manhood hard and fast while bobbing his head. He then ran the ball over the slit and that earned him a loud moan in the process. He quickened his pace to bring his lover off faster. Sasuke began thrusting his hips to get more into the talented mouth. He was rewarded when Naruto grabbed his ass cheeks and began to deep-throat him while gently kneading his ass. This continued for a few more minutes before he released his essence with a loud moan of his lover's name.

Sucking Sasuke dry, he released the now flaccid organ with an audible plop. Licking his lips sensually, he moved up to capture his significant other's lips in one last heated kiss before pulling back.

"Happy Anniversary babe. I'll see you later 'kay? Wear something sexy for later," and with that he left the room. Curling back into the bed, Sasuke feel into a dreamless sleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Okay let's see if I got everything.

Food, check.

Blanket, check.

Torches (the bamboo citronella ones), check.

Imported Red Wine, glasses, cutlery, check, check and check.

Big surprise for after dinner and some fun, check

Lube (KY warming), big check.

Well that's everything. Better go get Sasuke and change before something happens," Naruto said before leaving the secluded area he found earlier for the set up. Driving quickly (while wary of any cops) he arrived to the condo that he and Sasuke moved into after getting together. He picked its location because the beach was only a half an hour drives from it (in this case 15 minutes as he is speeding).

Pulling into the driveway, he killed the engine, left the keys inside the car and went inside through the side entrance, knowing that Sasuke would most likely be watching TV.

"I'm home!" he bellowed, while pulling off his t-shirt in the process. As soon as his shirt was off his head, he felt his mouth become reacquainted with a familiar taste. Dropping the shirt somewhere, he wrapped his hands around Sasuke middle and pulled him closer to his chest while sucking on the other's tongue. Breaking for air a while later; he opened his eyes to stare into the deep abyss that was his lover's eyes. They were such a dark shade of brown that they looked black, especially during the night.

"Welcome home 'Ruru," was the affectionate reply along with his nickname reserved for when they were alone. Pecking his lips once more, he then nuzzled the crook of Naruto's neck while gently flicking his tongue to taste the salty skin. Swaying gently on the spot, he heard Naruto gently ask while mirroring his actions,

"Are you ready for tonight yet?"

He nodded an affirmative and released his boyfriend from the hug so that he (Naruto) could go get changed. Before pulling away completely, he felt his butt being cupped and was dragged back for one more kiss. Releasing the lips he loved so much to taste. He finally released Sasuke to check out his apparel.

Donning a dark blue, Ralph Lauren Polo shirt with three thin strips across the chest in white and the red monogram over his heart, and a ¾ fitted, white cargo pants that had a blue stripe going down on either side and lined with red stitching, Sasuke looked like he knew that they were going to beach before Naruto told him, which was weird as he remember telling the raven it was surprise. Even his matching dark blue sandal (normal strap ones for guys) furthered his suspicion.

"'Suke is that what you're wearing for our date tonight" he inquired.

"Yes, Ruru, I am. Aren't we going to the beach for a picnic?" he said innocently.

Groaning in annoyance he asked how Sasuke found out about the surprise he had set up for them. His answer was that he mumbled in his sleep about it after their 4th round last night. Huffing, he stomped off to their room to change, muttering about sneaky lovers who used sex and lack of sleep to ruin surprises. Snickering at the blond's behavior, he felt slightly guilty about finding out, but at least he wouldn't have to dress up for nothing.

"Naruto, I heading out to the car! I'll leave the keys in the door for you to lock up," he raised his voice slightly as shouting was more his significant other's thing. After hearing a muffled "okay" he grabbed the home keys and placed them in the door lock before heading to the car. He opened the driver side to turn on the car to listen to the radio and then moved to the other side the settle in and wait for his boyfriend. Ten minutes after, Naruto bounded to the car dressed in a dark orange striped, sapphire-blue Old Navy polo and a pair of faded black jeans that was cut off at the knees, while his feet were clad in his pair of roman sandals that tied around his ankles.

Slipping in the car, he pecked Sasuke on his lips before buckling up and started up the car. Entwining their fingers when the pulled off of the driveway, he headed for the secret spot he found earlier which would definitely be a surprise.

They arrived a good 30 minutes later as he drove slower to prolong the time spent with each other. Before getting out, Naruto pulled out a blindfold from the glove compartment and motioned for Sasuke to put it on. Quirking and eyebrow at the piece of cloth, he asked jokingly,

"Sex in the car first? Not that I'm complaining but I thought you would wait after dinner."

Rolling his eyes at his lover's perverseness, he said to just put it on so he could surprise him with the set up. After securing the blindfold, they got out of the car and Naruto helped Sasuke walk to the secluded area. A short walk later, he stood in front of Sasuke as he removed the temporary blindness and stepped out of his line of vision to view the area. Sasuke's brown/black eyes widened a bit at the ambiance that his lover went through the trouble to create.

A large navy blue sheet with a huge orange swirl and a red and white fan in the centre was surrounded by some bamboo torches which gave the place a soft glow along with the receding evening light. The sheet was tacked off at each corner so that movement on it won't cause it to move, and there was a set up of plates, cutlery and glasses placed on it.

A small smile graced his lips as he turned to his Naruto gave him a chaste kiss saying that he loved it. He was then lead to the sheet where both of them took a seat and began to enjoy the meal prepared.

* * *

Afterwards, Naruto poured them some wine and quickly dropped his surprise into one of the glasses when Sasuke was distracted. Glad that the wine color was masking the gift, he handed the glass to his lover. Making a small toast, they clinked and tossed back the drink. As usual Naruto swallowed his in one gulp, while Sasuke gently swirled it around in his mouth to savor it before swallowing, but during the swirling he felt a slight obstruction and captured it in his teeth before emptying his mouth of its liquid content. Pulling out the thing captured by his teeth, he was shocked to find a white-gold wedding band that was encrusted with smaller bands of blue sapphire, white and black diamonds. He slowly shifted his gaze to the man he loved, surprise and disbelief shining in his eyes.

"'Suke we known each other since we were kids. We've went through a lot since then starting with your psycho brother killing off your family and then my psycho stalker killing my parents and almost killing my younger brother Sora. Even through all that we've managed to remain together whether we were friends, rivals or something more. Our last anniversary, you said that you wanted to be my one and only, and gave me this," here he pointed to the matching wedding band on his finger, except it had canary diamonds instead of sapphire," Now I'm telling you that I am your one and only as you are mine and even if we can't get married now, this is also a promise ring telling you that I will always be there, waiting for when it is possible."

After his little speech, he slipped the ring on Sasuke's finger, who then launched himself on the blond, causing him(Naruto) to stumble back onto a palm tree with mouth occupied again. The kiss was slow and loving and lasted a few minutes before it began to get heated.

(Lemon Begins)

Pushing off the tree, they quickly dropped to the sandy ground with Sasuke nestled between Naruto's legs. His hands began their usual journey of mapping his lover's body, traveling downwards until he came in contact with 2 mounds of flesh that was Sasuke's ass. He slowly began kneading them, all the while pressing him down as their erections began rubbing together through their pants. Wanting to feel more skin, he sat up and removed both his and his lover's shirts and unbuttoned the white shorts. Laying back again they began to slowly rub against each other's chest, while Naruto slipped his hands down his lover's pants to properly fondle the butt. When he came in contact with naked flesh, he stopped momentarily to feel if the other really went commando only to stop again when his hands came in contact with two thin strips of cloth that lined the top of his lover's butt.

He pulled away from the kiss to look questioningly at Sasuke, who returned the look with a satisfied smirk. He slowly got off the blonde and began to remove his pants tantalizingly. His sexy choice of underwear was then seen and Naruto felt himself harden even more as he stared at the animal print leather thong that covered the bulge in the front. Enjoying the look, Sasuke then turned around to show off his defined butt as he bent down to remove the pants from his ankles. As he rose, he heard the rustling of clothes and turned to see the blonde now only clad in his yellow and blue plaid boxers. Smirking, he slithered towards him while gently swaying his hips, smirk widening when he saw the ocean blue eyes trained on the motion, and nestled himself between his lover's spread legs.

The tonsil hockey resumed as Naruto's hands found purchase on the scantily clad bum, which he continued to knead and force the hips downwards to continue grinding, loving the friction the boxers and leather caused. They hissed into the kiss, and knowing where this was headed, forced himself to sit up, which caused Sasuke to instinctly wrap his legs his waist, and fumble around for his pants to get the lube. Sensing what his lover was looking for, he pulled away from the tempting lips and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Not tonight 'Ruru," he said, voice thick with desire, "Since you went through all this trouble to make tonight special, I have another surprise for you," here he released the wrists and placed three fingers at his lover's mouth. "Suck," was the calm command.

Slightly skeptical about what his raven-haired boy….fiancé wanted, he obeyed and began laving the digits with his mouth and tongue, while keeping eye contact to watch the reactions he got. When Sasuke felt they were wet enough, he removed them and untangled his legs from Naruto's waist as to pull off the plaid boxers. Laying back down and spreading his legs a bit, Naruto waited for the first finger to enter him but let out a choked moan when he was suddenly enveloped in a moist heat.

Looking down, he was presented with the most erotic sight ever. There was Sasuke deep-throating him, while preparing himself. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his lover finger-fucked himself while sucking him off. He threaded his fingers in ebony locks to encourage movement, but his hand was soon swatted away when Sasuke stopped all movement to take off the thong. He then turned around and literally sat on the blonde's lap, taking him in one go.

Twin loud groans were heard, as Sasuke began adjust quickly the rod up his butt and began riding slowly. He changed his thrust angles slightly each time until he hit Jackpot with loud moan and continued riding in that angle. Naruto rose slightly to meet each thrust until he was sitting on his legs and leaning back on his arms with only his hips moving. A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies and Sasuke was then shoved roughly onto the ground with his hips raised in the air and felt Naruto gain speed and force as he entered him over and over again, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. He muffled his cries of pleasure in his arms as he met each thrust for thrust.

He was then turned over in another position, on his back, while still being filled with Naruto. He caught his lover's gaze on his body as he was pounded into the ground. The sweat caused some of the sand from the shore to stick to his chest, and he was sure his back now, and the surrounding light as well as the moonlight gave him a shimmering effect. Naruto then leaned down to capture those pliant lips of his fiancé in fierce kiss as he grabbed the neglected member slapping against his stomache. Pumping it fast and hard, he occasionally slowed down to rub the precummed slit to make the moment last longer. He also slowed the movement of his hips when he felt the approaching pressure become too much. They both moved in a slow loving pace, which caused the both of them to reach completion sooner than expected, but loved it all the same.

The blonde collapsed tiredly on his raven-haired lover, still enveloped by the tight heat. He quickly got his breathing evened out and began to slowly press kisses along a pale shoulder and made his way down the chest. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be up for another round just yet as he was bottom this time, so he just continued pressing kisses, his lips covered slightly with sand as his chest wiped most off when he collapsed on the pale body beneath him.

Both never minded who was who in their relationship as long as it was with each other they were happy, but Sasuke always insisted (to Naruto only) that he preferred being bottom because Naruto helped chase away any bad memories he had when he lived with his uncle Madara and creepy cousin Sai. From what Naruto learned Madara used to force Sasuke to screw his cousin while he watched. Sasuke himself was never entered, but was fingered when his uncle and cousin molested him.

Naruto on the other hand loved being on top but preferred being bottom to Sasuke only as he helped drive away his own memories of watching his parent begin killed in cold blood by the snake bastard Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto, who then kidnapped him and his brother, Sora for experimenting and, in Sora's case, raping, to which he was a witness too.

Both of their past was put to either death row or life imprisonment, but the latter was then changed to death by electric chair, when Orochimaru's bribed judge was arrested and replaced by one of his victim's well-endowed wife. Both Naruto and Sasuke was present for the snake's execution and for Madara's hanging after finding out that he was the real reason for the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's mysterious disappearance and insanity.

Even through all the shit they went through, here they were at the age of 28, very much in love since the first time they realized their feeling for each other 8 years ago. When they had finally confessed to each other, everything that was so messed up in their lives at the time was coming to a close, all that matter was each other and the night of passion they shared.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when he felt something hard poking his stomach and his lover shallowing moving his hips to silently tell him he was ready for another round. Grinning against Sasuke's chest, he began sucking and leaving marks in his path towards the nipple closes to him, licking up the salty essence left over from their previous activities and set to obey his lover's wishes.

END

* * *

**_R&R and tell me if u didn't like anything._**

**_PS does anyone know how i can join a community cuz i wud like to join and to submit my stories to the NarutoSasUKE Communtiy as well as the SasuNaru: Truly meant to be, eh? and the SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi heaven communtiy. If anyone has any info just on this mssg me plz_**


End file.
